1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle lock bracket and, more particularly, to a bicycle lock bracket of simple construction for locking a pedal crank assembly and a rear wheel of a bicycle against rotation relative to the frame of the bicycle.
2. Prior Art
While many proposals have been made in efforts to provide simple and effective systems for locking bicycles to prevent their being stolen, most of the devices embodying these proposals suffer from one or more of the disadvantages of (1) being unduly expensive to fabricate, (2) being unduly difficult to install and remove, and/or (3) being too bulky to store for transit.
Studies have indicated that a major portion of bicycle thefts result not from carefully contrived planning on the part of well organized thieves, but rather due to a potential thief's encountering an unrestrained bicycle under circumstances which permit its being taken without being noticed. In many instances, bicycles are stolen while left unrestrained by their owners and while their owners are quite close at hand. If the bicycles had been restrained in an effective fashion to hinder their being ridden away, many of these types of thefts would have been prevented.
A significant drawback of prior proposals for bicycle locking systems is that they require more time and effort to use than many bicycle owners will tolerate. If anything more than the barest minimum of time is required to lock and unlock a bicycle, many owners will not bother to use a locking system even though the system may be readily at hand. A need clearly exists for a simple and effective system which will be accepted and utilized by bicycle owners for preventing bicycles from being readily ridden away.